club penguin story
by Akari uchiha14
Summary: Akaris entire clan was killed by RDF (reaper death force) she fights the man who killed her mother and is badly hurt,when she fights she was beaten to a pulp and shot,gary finds her and help her,will Akari have revenge on RDF? or will she forget revenge and move on with her life


akari uchiha

The warm sun shone on my eyes, waking me from my sleep,i slowly got up out of my bed and walked down the steps and into the the kitchen,where my mother stood,a sudden blast shook our house,"mom whats happening?!" i asked frantically, she knew what was happening,she grabbed my hand and led me into the dinning room,she pulled back a door to revealed a hidden room,she led me down into the room "stay here" she said as sh walked out and closed the door,their was a small hole where the sun came through lightening up the room a little bit,i heard foot steps,they where not my moms they where to heavy it was...a man? suddenly i heard what sounded like a gun being loaded,i heard them talk but the words where to fain so i couldn't make them out,suddenly i heard a loud bang and shortly after a loud thud, then it went silent, tears steamed down my face,blood flowed across the floor and dripped into the hole where i was, it dripped on my face and streamed down, blood and tears dripped from my face, then something inside of my just...snapped,i busted out the door and ran at the man, i saw my mother laying their, dead,i ran at him and he grabbed me and threw me, i hit the wall and spit up some blood, then he picked me up and kneed me in the face causing my nose to bleed,, then he pulled out his gun and shot my left shoulder, i fell to the ground, i held back the urge to scream, i laid very still and i took a deep breath and held it,hoping he would think i was dead,somehow it worked,he walked away smiling,as soon as i head their vehicles drive away i shot up and ran, i knew i was the only survivor, i just ran hoping i could get away from that horrible place, i was out of breath, i held my hurt shoulder,i limped my away around now,it was raining, i had no place to go,i fell to my knees thinking about my friends and family i had no more,a sudden voice tor me from my dream" oh my goodness are you alright?!" i looked up to see a tall thin man with short scruffy blue hair,he had a long thick lab coat that came past his knees, the one thing that confused me was his thick glasses that covered his eyes, he ran to me,"if you stay out here you'll catch a cold" he took off his lab coat and draped it on my shoulders,he noticed me holding my bleeding shoulder "you hurt, here come with me i can help you" i nodded and we left,we were in what looked like a agency and in what looked like a medical station,he had gotten me a towel and i was drying my my short orange hair, i was still dripping wet but he didn't mind,'now lets see that shoulder" he looked closely at the wound,th bullet went clean strait through my shoulder, 'well where going to need to stitch that wound up" i nodded as he went to get the materials,i was actually scared but i didn't show it,he came back in with a needle and thread,, he got everything ready, he came to me and held the needle close to the wound,"ready?"i winced as he pushed the needle through my skin, then loosened up,it didn't hurt?,but why?after he was done he bandaged it up. another thing that confused me was i didn't shed one drop of blood,who was this guy anyways?i guess he was thinking the same as me,"im Gary" he said as he held out his hand"im akari uchiha" i said as i took his hand and shook it, "nice to meet you Akari" "you to Gary"the room went silent, my voice trailed off,i was very shy around new people,all i knew was this guys name,what if he was a enemy, trying to gain my trust and then crush me? "akari are you alright?" his voice tore me away from my thoughts " uh...yeah im fine" my voice trailed off once more,i didn't make eye contact,but somehow i trusted him,i don't know why but i ad a little trust to him,he didn't beat me up,he didnt shoot me, he helped me,he treated my wounds,he didn't leave me their to die, i SWEAR he read my mind "if your wondering where agents RDF" Gary was curious "so where are you from?" "village of fire" "so you have any family?" "not any more,no" "what do you mean by not any more" "RDF killed everyone,im the only survivor" "Ok next question,how old are you" "ummm...fifteen" "Ok well i guess thats all" "alright"the room went silent,"when you get better you can stay here" "oh uh Ok" "now"he stood up and walked to the door "get some rest" he finished as he flicked off the lights and closed the door,i closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up to the pleasant sound of rain tapping on the window, i sat up and rubbed my eyes and did a little stretch, i tried to get up out of the bed but i was still to weak,i fell back down onto my bed and stayed down,i looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand next to my bed, "11:00?! i slept in!" just as i finished Gary walked in,"oh morning akari" that was the one thing i hated,,sleeping in,i was the early bird, i got up ever morning at 4:30 to go and jog,but i slept in and that made me mad,i loved running, "Akari whats wrong?" "i forgot to get up early to run" i don't blame Gary, he doesn't know me or my habits,and plus its raining,i really cant run in the rain,i sighed and fell beck down in my bed "aw well that sucks i really wanted to run" "well maybe tomorrow depending on how you feel Ok?' "alright" thats another thing i hate, sleeping all day,it drove me crazy,once i was awake. i could not go back to sleep,


End file.
